Su Bendición
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: A veces tenías que hacer algunas cosas descabelladas para conseguir lo que soñabas. Ellos solo querían librarse de los enemigos que les impedían estar juntos. Ella... ¿Qué quería ella?


Su Bendición.

Desde prácticamente sus once años, Kurosaki Karin estaba enamorada de Hitsugaya Toshiro, un shinigami capitán de otro mundo al que conoció por rescatar su balón de futbol de ser atropellado y por ayudarla a ganar un importante partido. Luego de eso tuvieron muchos más encuentros, pero contados con los dedos de una mano y no muy recurrentes, la verdad.

Él solo podía visitarla las pocas veces que tenía poco tiempo libre de su importante trabajo, y ella lo comprendía, tomaba lo poco que podía tomar con una sonrisa y se aseguraba de hacerlo divertirse y relajarse en su estadía en el mundo humano a través de juegos de futbol, puestas de sol, visitas a su abuela Haru y pasar el tiempo juntos despreocupados, porque sabía que él lo necesitaba.

Ella dio todo sin pedir nada, cosa que le resultaba muy simple cuando era una niña. Pero las cosas siempre cambian… siempre se volvían difíciles, siempre aparecía un enemigo para perturbar la tranquilidad.

Y en su caso, el enemigo fue el tiempo. El tiempo todo lo cambia, todo lo evoluciona, todo lo complica y todo lo olvida… O al menos en el mundo de los vivos.

A sus once y doce años no había problema, pasaban sus escasos momentos juntos divirtiéndose, relajados, despreocupados, no importa cuánto él lo negará sabía que estaba pasándola bien olvidándose de sus problemas de otro mundo en su compañía.

Pero a sus trece años las cosas comenzaron a tornarse problemáticas con el envolvimiento de otros molestos sentimientos que perturbaban su tiempo juntos. Esos estúpidos sentimientos como el amor y el deseo de estar juntos de otra manera, y ni hablar de los celos de él por sus amigos y de ella por su popularidad entre las chicas pre-adolescentes.

Los dos sabían que no debían involucrarse con el otro de esa forma, no era correcto y hasta podría ser peligroso, pero aun querían ser amigos y estúpidamente se confiaron con que podrían controlar esos nuevos sentimientos anhelantes florecientes en sus corazones.

Pero su autocontrol no les sirvió por mucho tiempo, y a sus catorce años se besaron y trataron de llevar una relación secreta, solo conocida por Yuzu, a quién Karin no le ocultaba nada, claro.

Él realmente trató de venir más seguido, y ella realmente trató de seguir teniendo todo el tiempo posible para estar con él sin preocupaciones como siempre, pero la palabra clave ahí es "trató"… ellos en serio lo intentaron, pero no pudieron.

Ella estaba creciendo y teniendo más responsabilidades y amigos, de todas maneras siempre priorizó a su en ese entonces novio, pero eso a costa de quedar como una irresponsable o mal con sus amigos por tener que salir corriendo a estar con él cuando se le daba la gana venir y sin avisar. Era un poco frustrante su situación, su familia también se preocupaba bastante, pero seguía dando todo de sí para que funcionara. Ella sabía que él podía ver en sus ojos el cansancio mental por todo lo que tenía que sacrificar solo para estar a su lado cuando la necesitaba.

Él siempre había sido una persona ocupada, ella sabía eso desde que lo conoció, pero las ganas de verla siempre le eran incontrolables y prácticamente se mataba a sí mismo terminando su trabajo de varios días quedándose hasta tarde de noche para poder irla a visitar lo más posible, cosa que preocupaba mucho a las personas que lo querían. Y aun así, pesé a que no dejaba pasar demasiado tiempo, cada nueva visita ella tenía algo nuevo, era un poco más alta o tenía el pelo más largo. Él sabía que ella podía ver el dolor en sus ojos por cada nuevo centímetro por el que lo sobrepasaba.

Finalmente, no importa cuánto trataron, los dos supieron que era el momento de acabar con eso.

Por primera vez, Karin no tuvo el coraje de hacer algo, romper el corazón de Toshiro, así que solo esperó a que él rompiera el suyo.

A pesar de que ya había estado esperándolo, de igual manera fue inmensamente doloroso cuando, a sus quince años, él acabó con todo y le dijo que jamás volvería. Ella lloró y él se sintió una basura, pero ambos supieron que era lo mejor para todos. O al menos pensaron eso, pero él se deprimió por años y ella no volvió a jugar al futbol ni a salir con nadie, para preocupación de las personas que los amaban, que por más que intentaron de todo, nunca lograron que volvieran a ser los mismos.

Pasaron diez años desde su separación y, sorpresa, Kurosaki Yuzu murió en un extraño accidente, así que Isshin decidió trasladarse a la Sociedad de Almas para vivir con su hija y con sus sobrinos, retomando así su título como Shiba, y Karin decidió irse con él para estar con su gemela, y ambas se inscribieron en la Academia Shino para convertirse en shinigamis, terminando ambas en la cuarta división.

No era la primera opción de la morena, pero quería estar cerca de su hermana de ojos mieles lo más posible, así que no le pareció nada tan malo.

Fue solo dos meses después de haberse unido oficialmente al Gotei 13 que tuvo un contacto con Matsumoto Rangiku, y por ende supo que no faltaba mucho para que cierta persona supiera de su nueva estadía en el Seireitei.

De repente, un mes después de eso, el capitán del décimo escuadrón se lastimó y, oh, sorpresa, la capitana Kotetsu, gran amiga de la teniente de dicho escuadrón, asignó a Karin para tratar con sus heridas. Si Rangiku quería que quedara como una coincidencia, estaba fallando miserablemente.

Fue sumamente incómodo. Ella ya era una adulta, una mujer, y él apenas y sí parecía un adolescente. Sus miradas se desviaban una de la otra, y apenas hablaron, pero por más que trató de negárselo para no sentirse como una pedófila, pudo notar que todavía había algo entre ellos, o al menos ella todavía sentía algo por él.

Luego de eso, comenzó a no ser extraño para nadie que el capitán más joven de la historia de la Sociedad de Almas se la pasara frecuentando el cuarto escuadrón, ya sea para entregar reportes y papeleo por sí mismo o para un chequeo mensual.

Lentamente, comenzaron a volver a hablarse, lentamente, volvieron a sonreírse, a reírse, a tener verdaderas conversaciones, a comprenderse y a confiar otra vez, lentamente comenzaron a volver a tener salidas juntos, y pronto la Kurosaki estuvo segura que de nueva cuenta estaba enamorada del Hitsugaya, y lo único que le impedía confesar esto era el hecho de que él lucía mucho más joven que ella, pesé a que era mayor.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un día todo el Seireitei se alborotara con la noticia de que el capitán Hitsugaya le había permitido al capitán Kurotsuchi experimentar con él, y ahora se viera que Hitsugaya Toshiro estaba atrapado permanentemente en su forma adulta.

Karin se quedó con la boca abierta la primera vez que lo vio, y cuando él le confesó que lo hizo porque quería que estuvieran juntos sin impedimentos esta vez… no pudo evitar tirársele encima y… solo digamos que ese día dos personitas perdieron la virginidad.

¿Se suponía que todo estaría bien desde entonces? Pues sí, eso pensaron, pero como dicho anteriormente, siempre aparecía un enemigo para perturbar la paz, y en este caso, el enemigo fue uno que ni Toshiro ni Karin pensaron nunca tener en contra.

Kurosaki Yuzu desaprobaba su relación.

La pelinegra se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su gemela de cabello claro le dijo que no le parecía una buena idea que retomará su relación con el hombre que amaba y le sugirió terminar con él, expresando por primera vez el rencor que guardaba contra él por haberla inducido a aquella depresión cuando tenía catorce años.

Y sí había un familiar, o alguien, para el caso, con el que Karin nunca podría discutir, esa era su amada hermana gemela.

Informó a Toshiro de la situación, prácticamente ordenándole que hiciera algo para ganarse la aprobación de Yuzu o su relación tendría que mantenerse clandestina porque no había manera en el puto infierno de que ignoraría los sentimientos de su hermana.

Él no estuvo contento con eso, pero comprendía la desconfianza de su ex auto-proclamada-cuñada, por lo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era probarle que nunca más volvería a dejar ni hacerle daño a Karin, ¿verdad? O eso esperaba.

En un principio, trató de tener una conversación con ella, pero lo echó a patadas de su oficina en el cuarto escuadrón y le cerró la puerta en la cara, diciéndole que ya no lo quería cerca de su hermana nunca más.

Luego, optó por tratar de probarle que él podía ser del tipo romántico enviando un regalo de decenas y decenas de rosas rojas a la oficina que compartía con Karin, pero cuando vio a su novia más tarde ese día, esta le informó con un solo ramo de rosas entre las manos que ese era el único que había podido salvar antes de que su gemela incinerará los otros con Kido.

Wow, realmente Toshiro se había ganado el desprecio de Kurosaki Yuzu, y si no estabas bien con ella, no podías esperar nunca formar parte de esa familia y menos tener una libre relación con Kurosaki Karin. Simplemente esa familia giraba alrededor de la chica más dulce, ella no te quería, los otros no estaban autorizados a quererte, punto.

No sabiendo que más hacer, preguntó al prometido de Yuzu, Jinta, que también se mudó al Seireitei, por un consejo de cómo recuperar la bendición de la de ojos mieles, a lo que el pelirrojo le dijo que la opción más sencilla era hacer algún bobo espectáculo público para pedirle matrimonio a Karin, lo suficientemente romántico como para conmover el corazón de la gemela mayor.

Como llevaba solo unos pocos meses de haber retomado su relación con su novia, el capitán decidió descartar esa posibilidad y preguntó, aunque a regañadientes, a su teniente por un consejo de qué hacer. En un principio la mujer sugirió algo aún más descabellado que el matrimonio, un embarazo, pero luego de una mirada de muerte de su parte, se decidió a darle un consejo mucho más útil.

Poniendo en práctica el plan de su subordinada, aprendió a hacer varias recetas deliciosas que creía podrían impresionar a cualquiera y logró convencer a su ex capitán de llevar a sus dos hijas a cenar en su casa, sirviéndole a los tres Kurosaki las deliciosas comidas caseras y comportándose como un buen anfitrión y caballeroso con las damas, pesé a que sabía que a su chica no le gustaba nada. Yuzu tuvo que admitir que la comida estaba deliciosa, aunque de mala gana, y él lo considero una pequeña victoria pero vio en los ojos de su probablemente-futura-cuñada que necesitaría más que eso.

Cuando su segunda al mando siguió insistiendo con el plan del embarazo, decidió cambiar de consejero y preguntar ahora a Hinamori, que propuso que sería una buena idea escribir una carta o poema o canción romántica a Karin que compartiera con Yuzu para que ella se emocionara con la profundidad de sus sentimientos y recuperaran su bendición y fanatismo por la idea de ellos dos salieran.

La idea le parecía mala, pero no tenía muchas otras opciones, así que, con las mejillas rojas, se decidió por escribir una carta expresando todos sus sentimientos más profundos hacia la chica que amaba de una manera algo poética aunque dudaba que fuera muy romántica, pero bueno, lo intentó diciendo sus sinceras emociones y ahora solo podía esperar que funcione.

Luego de darle la carta a Karin sugiriéndole que dejara que Yuzu se la leyera, fue a su casa esperando por un mensaje o algo para ver si había funcionado el plan, pero aproximadamente a las diez de la noche su novia llegó a su casa para brincarle encima, y luego de unas cuantas horas de… eh… pasar tiempo juntos, ella le dijo que no se había fijado en la reacción de su hermana a medida que le leía la carta, porque ella misma había estado demasiado conmovida como para prestar atención a otra cosa.

Pero luego al día siguiente pudieron confirmar que la de cabello claro aún no terminaba de convencerse de su relación.

Ya con un año enteró de estar tratando de conseguir la bendición de la chica Kurosaki mayor, Toshiro decidió jugar su última carta… que no sea el embarazo, para decepción de su entrometida y pervertida sub-capitana.

Junto todo su valor y en la boda de Jinta y Yuzu, arrastró a Karin hasta el altar donde se acababa de casar la pareja y cayó sobre una rodilla frente a ella, arrancando varios jadeos de personas que no podían creer que el orgulloso capitán se estuviera doblegando frente a una simple oficial de alto rango del escuadrón cuatro.

Sacó un anillo que él mismo había hecho con ayuda de Hyorinmaru y expresó a todo el público su deseo de estar con esta mujer por el resto de su vida tratando de mantener su rostro estoico pero sin poder evitar que un pequeño rubor se arrastre a sus mejillas ante tal situación ridícula por la que nunca pensó que accedería a pasar voluntariamente, pero claro que su Karin lo valía.

Cuando le preguntó si lo aceptaba, ella, pareciendo tan incómoda como él, accedió absurda y adorablemente sonrojada, pero antes de que llegara a colocarle el anillo, ambos se voltearon a Yuzu, sonriendo cuando la encontraron con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de emoción sonriéndoles mientras alzaba un pulgar, siendo esa su manera silenciosa de otorgarles su bendición para no interrumpir lo que ella consideraba tan hermoso momento.

Así que sí, después de todo este tiempo, finalmente iban a casarse, ya sin enemigos impidiéndoles estar juntos.

Inadvertido para la pareja recién comprometida, la pareja recién casada levantó su pulgar el uno hacia el otro con una de sus manos y con la otra chocaron puños. ¡Su plan había funcionado!

Ja, Toshiro-kun y Karin-chan ingenuos, como si Yuzu fuera a oponerse a lo suyo… obviamente había estado planeando todo desde el principio para juntarlos, lograr que se casen lo antes posible y tener a sus sobrinos pronto.

¿Desde hace cuánto llevaba planeando esto y si su muerte fue parte del plan? Eso, mi querido lector, tú jamás lo sabrás.

Fin.

¡¿Qué Aizen?! ¡¿Qué Yhwach?! ¡Yuzu, señores, Yuzu! Es la mejor planificadora de Bleach uwur :v

XD

Ok, creo q esta vez me la fume un poco de más :'v Hablando de eso, nunca les revelare q es lo que me fumo, eso es top secret e.é OknoxD

Bueno, veo que con Mi Rey finalmente logre mi objetivo de que odiaran a Toshiro aunque sea un poco 3:D Eso me complace, muajajaja! 3:P No se preocupen, les traere el cap 7 de MR pronto, muy pronto, ya lo estoy haciendo, de hecho n.n

De nuevo estoy haciendo una tematica, saben? Este es mi OS 146, y este junto con el 145, el anterior, tienen una tematica en particular q solo será un conjunto de cinco, o sea, q faltan 3 más de la tematica y la estoy haciendo hasta q llegue a los 150 para la Adaptación a Mulan n.n

El primero en adivinar la tematica de cinco se ganara un premio de mi parte owo Solo piensen, q tuvo este OS en común con "La promesa" como para formar una tematica de cinco, eh? OwO

Jeje, esperó haberme explicado xP

De nuevo, las invitó a darle Me gusta a mi pag de facebook llamada Celeste kaomy-chan, allí ire subiendo spoilers de Mi Rey y eso, de hecho, ya subí uno bastante interesante ;D

Nos leemos pronto, ya sea en un OS o en el proximo cap de MR nwn Gracias por todos sus reviews! Las amo!

Los personajes de Tite Kubo el troll!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
